


This Looks Bad

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, BAMF Phil Coulson, Caves, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Hurt Clint Barton, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Missions Gone Wrong, Rescue, SHIELD Husbands, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Clint ends up trapped in an old castle...





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, this looks bad," Clint murmured, looking around the small room he was held in. 

He had a headache, his left leg hurt, and he was chained to the wall. The chains were surprisingly heavy, too, and his hands were bound behind his back. His bow and his knives were nowhere to be seen, but he still had his hearing aids in, at least. The room had no windows, and the only source of light was the barely visible light coming from the space between the floor and the door. That meant he was not alone in the building. Good.

He wondered where Nat was and if she had managed to escape the building in the end. She had seemed to be as surprised as he had been when one of the walls had collapsed. Fuck it. He should have seen it coming. He should have noticed that something must have went wrong when the room they had been watching had turned out to be empty. Damn, he really hoped Nat was okay.

He had to find a way to get out of the cell. He had managed to get out of worse situations in the past after all, so how difficult getting out of this room could be?

Once his eyes got used to the darkness surrounding him he noticed that someone had brought him a food tray when he had been unconscious, but there was no cutlery. Crap. What else could he use...

Then he heard a loud groan coming from behind the door before everything became quiet once again. He thought he heard something hitting the floor and after a few seconds the heavy door opened, revealing a familiar figure standing outside.

"Right on time, sir," Clint stated as Phil walked up to him, reaching for the chains binding Clint right away. "Did you find Nat?"

"Melinda went to find her. According to the message we had received everything is kept in this building after all."

"So, they keep everything valuable in a creepy castle, like some old school villains?"

"Well, it did made it a bit easier for us to find you," Phil answered as he got rid of the chains, his fingers catching one of Clint's wrists gently, massaging the reddened skin there. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Come on, let’s find Nat and May," Clint squeezed Phil's hand briefly before following the man out of the room, trying not to wince as he walked. His leg really hurt, but it could wait until they were all safe. 

"I already contacted Jasper," Phil murmured, taking out his gun. "We'll meet him outside."

Right after he said it, they heard a loud crash and soon a group of people ran out of the room near the entrance, all of them looking clearly pissed off.

"Well, shit," Clint took the gun Phil handed him and looked at the approaching attackers.

"Hopefully Melinda and Natasha had more luck," Phil sighed. "This does ruin our plans, I'm afraid."

"Damn it."

"I'll make it up to you."

Clint really hated it when bad guys ruined his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, "Okay, this looks bad." "_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/765816.html?thread=100476024#t100476024)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


	2. Shelter

"It's not perfect, but it'll do for now," Phil said, leading Clint to a cave, supporting his weight the whole time. 

The rain was heavy, but at least they still had time until it got dark outside, so there was a chance they wouldn’t have to stay in the cave for too long.

"When was the last time we had to crash in a cave?" Clint asked, trying not to wince as he kept walking, hoping Phil wouldn't notice.

"Brazil, I think," Phil replied as he and Clint looked around, making sure they were indeed the only ones staying in the cave. 

"How is your leg?"

"Huh?" Clint turned his head to see Phil observing him attentively.

"Your leg. I saw Ronson kicking you before I shot him."

"I'm fine, sir," Clint replied and Phil sighed, clearly concerned.

"Clint," Phil stepped forward, one hand squeezing Clint's shoulder, waiting for the other man to look at him. "We're not going anywhere for the next two hours at least, so sit down on that rock and let me take a look at your leg."

Clint frowned but sat down as ordered, rolling up one leg of his pants. After Phil decided that it didn’t look as bad as he thought, he just wrapped it carefully and sat down next to Clint, their shoulders touching gently.

"I told you I'm fine," Clint leaned against Phil a little bit. "When will Sitwell get here?"

"If we're lucky? Two hours."

Clint sighed quietly when Phil wrapped one arm around his waist. "We'll lose our reservations, right?"

"Felix still owes me. He'll get us another one," Phil joked, making Clint snort.

"And he'll complain about it for the next month. Seriously, it was our first day off in over six months, and we're stuck in a cave."

"It's not the worst place to be stuck in. It's nothing compared to our trip to Fortaleza" Phil took off his tie and the ruined jacket. It looked like he'd have to buy a new one after all and Clint felt a little bad. It was one of Phil's favorite suits and the chances to save it were slim, judging from the way Phil was looking at the jacket.

"Yeah, well, at least I had forks and spoons to throw at the bad guys there."

"Don't forget the plates," Phil smirked and Clint just shook his head.

"I hate that we hadn’t tried the dessert. Their pumpkin flan looked really great."

"I'll buy you some after we deal with this mess."

"Don't forget the whipped cream."

"Of course not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, taking shelter in a cave"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/623456.html?thread=85769056#t85769056)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
